Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{-8})(7^{-9}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{-8})(7^{-9}))^{-6} = (3^{(-8)(-6)})(7^{(-9)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-8})(7^{-9}))^{-6}} = 3^{48} \times 7^{54}} $